The glorious life of Sookie Stackhouse
by tigeriris
Summary: Sookie and Alcide are getting closer but what will she do about Eric. Eric who is the reason that she is still alive. On top of that there is a wedding, a murder and a lot of rumors going around.
1. Chapter 1

The glorious life of Sookie Stackhouse.

I sat alone in my kitchen like I had done so many times before, but this time there was something in the air. I had just gotten home from my shift at Merlotte's. Something was not quite right. I could feel it in my head. There was someone outside. A quick glance at the clock on the wall informed me that it was 2.30 at night. There was only one type of creature that would be out this late on a regular day. Vampire. But it couldn't be, I realized with relief, I can't hear their brains.

I sneaked out of the kitchen on my knees and grabbed the shotgun that I always had hanging beside my front door. I stood up and just as I was reaching for the doorknob there was a knock.

"Sookie. Open up." said a familiar voice.

I opened the door to find one of my favorite people behind it.

"Alcide!" I said with an enthusiasm I didn't think I had in me right now.

"I went by Merlotte's to find you but Sam told me that you had already gone home." He said.

There was a moment of silence as we stood staring at each other.

"Are you going to let me in?" Alcide asked and I just stood there smiling like an idiot.

"Well?" He asked and I stepped out of the way, finally realizing that I must have looked like a moron.

I gestured for him to take a seat in the living room but he walked past me and took a seat in the kitchen instead. I cursed myself for thinking that I wouldn't have to do the dishes. I poured him a cup of coffee and took the seat opposite his.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Official were-business." He said with a formality I had never heard in him before.

"Official were-business?" I repeated and could almost contain the hysteric laugh that was building up inside of me. Alcide couldn't hold the formality up when he saw that I was almost exploding with laughter.

"Stop it. I'll lose my cool if you don't stop it now." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said and successfully stopped laughing. "What were you going to say before you were so rudely interrupted?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you that you are invited to a wedding."

My eyebrows shot up to the ceiling.

"Whose wedding" I asked.

"My sisters." He said calmly.

"She's getting married?" I asked dumbfounded. "But isn't she already married?"

"Yes, she is. They are going to renew their vows."

"Oh, okay. When is it?"

"Next Saturday at noon." He said. "Are you going?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. "How could I not go?"

"Great." Alcide was pleased, I could tell. "I'll pick you up at Friday 'round five pm?" He asked.

"Friday? Why Friday?" I asked but I figured out the answer for myself. His sister lives in Jackson, Mississippi. "Yeah, right. We have to go to Jackson." I answered my own question.

Alcide and I spent a moment on catching up but after an hour he needed to go. He had to work in the morning. We hugged each other briefly, reminded each other of the time for next Friday and then he was off.

As I went inside again and got ready for bed I made a mental note saying that I needed to find a dress and some shoes to wear. Alcide had said that it wasn't so formal, but I knew that every were was going to look fabulous and I didn't want to dress too casually.

I jumped in between the covers of my bed and fell asleep instantly. But unfortunately for me I wasn't going to get much sleep done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a noise outside my bedroom window. It sounded like someone was talking. And based on the dark voice it was a man. I reached out with my brain, but I couldn't feel his brain. I was convinced that there was someone outside. I could hear him talking. I finally realized that it was a vampire out there. "Shit!" I thought to myself.

I continued to lay in my bed with my eyes closed. I didn't want the intruder to know that I was awake. There was more talking. I decided to make a run for the shotgun that was hanging beside the front door.

I crept out of my bed and sneaked to the gun on the wall. I picked it up and stood by the door, waiting. I stood there for what felt like an hour. Nothing happened. I thought about going back to bed. I brought the gun with me and walked to my room again.

I laid in my bed for a while, debating whether I should go back to sleep or not. My body voted yes and I fell asleep again.

A knock on the window woke me up. I stared at my alarm clock. It read: 04.05 am. Oh damn.

"Who the hell is at my window?" I shouted.

"Sookie. Open up." Said a voice outside.

"Not until you tell me who you are." I demanded while I walked to the window.

"It's me, Eric." He said. Now I recognized the voice. I opened the window and in came Eric. A Swedish Viking vampire who was the sheriff of vampire area 5. And he was also the boss of my former boyfriend, and me at times, he also owned a vampire-bar called Fangtasia.

"How are you?" He asked.

"What do you want Eric?" I yawned.

"You can't to go to Jackson." He said. I looked at him doubtfully.

"Why? How did you even know that I'm going to Jackson." I asked.

"There's something strange going on." He said and looked around him.

"In Jackson?" I asked.

"No, well yes, but there is someone in the house." He said, pushed me aside and disappeared.

Well, stupid as I am, I followed him.

At first I didn't know where to go but then I heard sounds in the kitchen. It sounded like there was a pretty violent fight going on. I could hear things crashing and something banging. Oh, I hope they didn't break my grandma's silverware.

After a minute or two the sounds stopped. I sneaked to the doorway and peeked at the two figures that were in my kitchen. Eric turned and faced me. In his grip was a man that I had never seen before. He was dead.

"Who's that and what was he doing in my kitchen?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "He came at me with silver."

Eric disappeared with the body and came back 5 minutes later without it.

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

"I disposed of it properly." He answered with a smirk. Somehow I seriously doubted it.

"Okay, thanks, but now you need to leave." I said. "I need to clean this mess." I added when I saw his confusion. He left without a word and I started cleaning.

By the time I was finished it was 8'o'clock in the morning. A lot of dishes had broken during the fight but, lucky me, my grandma's silverware had survived and so had the furniture. I started lugging out the bags of broken things when I heard a car pull up. I turned around and watched the driver get out of the car. He walked up to me.

"Are you Miss Stackhouse?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I answered. "Who are you?"

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I woke up in a very comfortable bed. I was staring into a wall. There were a lot of people in the building. Their brains were pressing on mine. I put up my wall and turned to face the other side of the bed. There was someone in the bed with me. He also turned around.

"Eric Northman! What are you doing." I yelled.

"I'm sleeping." He whispered. "Shh."

"Eric, get up." I said.

"Fine." He murmured. "But I don't like it."

He walked over to a small table and, just as I was about to ask him what I was doing there, someone knocked at the door. Eric opened and Pam, Eric's right hand, stepped inside.

"Hey, you're awake." She smiled, well she did at least pull up the corners of her mouth, though not very noticeable.

"Yeah." I said. "I feel totally rested. By the way, can someone tell me what the hell I am doing here?" I added furiously.

Eric and Pam looked at each other and said something in a language I couldn't understand. I think it was Swedish. I looked away.

"Kan vi berätta?" Pam said to Eric.

"Vi har inget val" Eric answered.

I hated not knowing what people are saying. It made me feel stupid. I realized after a while that they had stopped talking. I looked up and saw them both staring at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Pam, leave." Eric said calmly and Pam left before I could even blink. Eric came and positioned himself on the bed after she had closed the door.

"Sookie. It was me who had you abducted."

"Yeah, I figured that much." I said. "What I want to know is why?"

"How's your head?" He asked.

"It's fine." I answered. "Stop staling."

But instead of telling me what I wanted to know he reached out with his hand and felt the back of my head.

"You have a little bump right here." He said. "But, you'll be fine."

"Thank you doctor Eric." I said sarcastically. He smirked. "Now tell me why I'm here." I demanded. He stood up and walked over to the table again.

"You can't go to Jackson." He said.

"Is that why I'm here. So that you can keep me from going to Jackson."

"There's something going on over there. Trust me."

I was about to 'hah', but then I thought about it for a moment. If Eric was this worried about me going to Jackson, then there must be something big happening or he just didn't want me to go away with Alcide. Maybe he's jealous.

"Explain. What exactly is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, but there seems to be some kind of war-like situation between the weres and shifters."

I was shocked. I knew the weres and shifters didn't exactly like each other but they had always at least gotten along.


End file.
